


Anti-Anxiety Meds Probably Don't Mix With Sleeping Draughts

by CallaLily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Does Technology Work At Hogwarts?, Multi, Non Magical Prescription Medication, Patronus, Rape, Screw it - Freeform, big families, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaLily/pseuds/CallaLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to try something a bit different and I've had overly dramatic operas and violin solos playing in my head.</p>
<p>So far life at Hogwarts wasn’t going as he has hoped. Well, that’s not fair; he wasn’t expecting much of anything when he had come to Hogwarts. Sure, he had been excited about starting a new school and finally learning about the magical side of his family. Learning spells, getting a wand, flying on a broom, it all sounded so exciting. But, he had heard his grandparents talking about all that stuff for forever so it wasn’t really that new. Leaving his friends and being away from his family though was a downside. Moving to some undisclosed part of another country was another. It would be safe to say that Scorpius’ feeling on the subject where decidedly mixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please be gentle. This is my first fic and I probably suck
> 
> Anyway this fic switches between timelines. It starts of pretty dark but then it gets cute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
So far life at Hogwarts wasn’t going as he has hoped. Well, that’s not fair; he wasn’t expecting much of anything when he had come to Hogwarts. Sure, he had been excited about starting a new school and finally learning about the magical side of his family. Learning spells, getting a wand, flying on a broom, it all sounded so exciting. But, he had heard his grandparents talking about all that stuff for forever so it wasn’t really that new. Leaving his friends and being away from his family though was a downside. Moving to some undisclosed part of another country was another. It would be safe to say that Scorpius’ feeling on the subject where decidedly mixed.

Going with his parents to Fish Belly Blvd., the best place for magical supplies in Northern Ireland and located in their home city of Belfast was fun. It was rare that his parents went there and they never took the children with them. Dragging eight kids through a crowded shopping center full of magical, exploding objects only led to headaches. However, that day Mum and Da’ dropped the little children off at Grandma and Grandpa’s and took him out to get school supplies.

It was incredible! He had never seen so many amazing things, there was a man turning chicken feathers into some kind of fairy floss confection and a woman extracting snake venom and……… turning it into a type of lotion? He wasn’t that sure but it was neat to watch. Anyway, his mother took him to get a cat, a lovely, little kitten; all gray but with a white face and feet. She had neat mismatched gold and blue eyes. His mum absolutely swooned over it; he had named her Lady Jane. His father, likewise, had taken him to Fergus McManus’ Quality Wands, to get his wand. It took a bit of browsing but eventually he found a wand that he felt was literally calling to him. 12” inches, Cypress, flexible and with a Manticore tooth core. Mr. McManus had whistled and nodded approvingly when he brought it to the register, saying that this type of wand was usually very disagreeable and hard to match up with someone. His father had just teased and ruffled his hair, saying he had picked a wand to match his monstrous attitude. Afterword’s they did all the boring stuff, like getting school robes, a new experience, and text books. The text books looked really interesting and he was sure he would devour them before classes even started. At the end of the day his parents took him to a restaurant where the food you wanted appeared on the plate in front of you and your glass automatically refilled. It was so cool! Though if he was honest, was less flavorful than the food at normal restaurants or his Mum’s cooking for that matter.  
Then they all made the trip to London, all the children included because, well it was a special occasion. They spent the few days before the train was to come enjoying the city. All the children had a wonderful time. London was a whole lot different than Arles, a city in the south of France where their Grandmother and Grandfather lived, and it was even bigger than Belfast. He loved the Eye of London and Natural History Museum, and all of them had a good time touring Buckingham Palace. The only time he was nervous was when they had arrived Kings Cross, platform 9 ¾. Seeing all those other kids his age he had never met, and was it his imagination or where a lot of people staring at them?

Scorpius wasn’t stupid, his parents had told them about his father’s…….. Checkered past, but he had never really given it much thought until then.  
His sibling where all whining or hanging off of him to hug him goodbye and it seemed like his mother was trying to wipe off her lipstick on his cheeks.

“-and promise to write every week and call every night if your phone gets a signal. We’ll keep you updated on everything going on in the family, I’ll write when Alycone gets her braces taken off and when Rigel crawls. Oh, and be sure to-”

“Please Astoria; your grip is probably giving the boy bruises.” His father said, trying to be stern but unable to hide his amusement.  
It was comical watching his normally composed wife fall apart like all the other mothers sending their children off to school.

Astoria glared at Draco but let go of Scorpius anyway. Still feeling a bit clingy she reached down and took baby Rigel out of his pram and cradled him to her chest.

“Oh Draco, don’t you feel anything about our first little baby going off to school for nine months?” Astoria’s eyes started to water as she stroked Rigel’s bald little head and shushed his fussing. The baby was obviously a bit miffed at being woken up from his nap.  
Scorpius’ mum may be a “Professional, Working Woman” and have a PhD, but sometimes she could be as weepy as a regular girl.

Draco just rolled his eyes. “Yes Love, I’m sorry to see him go, but we had best get used to it now because next year we’ll be sending Asterope, then the year after that Castor and Pollox, and then-“

“Oh Draco, do be quiet, I don’t want to think of it.”

Scorpius laughed and patted his younger siblings on the head, trying to get them to release him. He loved his siblings, he would have to learn to love them when they were all hanging off him all the time, but people where starting to stare.  
The train whistle blew signaling departure, his dad picked up his bags and loaded them into the luggage compartment and his mother gave him another kiss.

He smiled at his mum. “I’ll miss you guys, and I’ll promise I’ll call and write.”

His father placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a proud smile. “Just promise to do your best and meet lots of new people.”

Scorpius nodded and was a little taken back when his father enveloped him in a hug. He had never doubted that his father loved him, but Draco Malfoy was never one for public shows of affection. 

“I will Da’, you don’t have to worry about me.”

Draco let go of his son and smiled at him. “I may not have to worry about you Scorpius, but I’m your father. Parents worry about their child that is our job.” He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was time for the train to depart. “You had better get on the train before it leaves without you.”  
Scorpius nodded and after prying himself loose from his mother and siblings hopped on the train just as it was leaving. He looked out the window and waved to his family until the station disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He supposed he should have been tipped off about how life at school would go by the train ride. Originally he thought the reason all the compartment doors were locked and all the curtains down was because he had been one of the last ones on the train and there were no more seat left, but he would later learn that he was wrong. It wasn’t that bad, eventually he had found an unlocked compartment, there were only three people in it and they didn’t look up to greet him, but they didn’t object to him sitting across from them.

There was an older boy with shaggy, hair playing some….. Card game with fireworks…. With a dark haired boy that looked around his age and next to them was a girl. Well, a girl to the best of his knowledge, all he could see was a head full of frizzy red hair buried in a book he recognized as one of his textbooks, Magical Drafts and Potions.

Well, his father did tell him to meet new people.

“I’ve already read that book. It surprised me how so many of the potion ingredients were similar to the ones used in medicine. Me and my Da’ even spent an evening going over one of his old medical school textbooks and comparing them. We probably would have spent a good few hours doing that, but my Mum told us to clear the table so she could get dinner prepared.”

He didn’t know what it was he said but it definitely got him a reaction. The boys looked up from their game of firecracker cards and the girl lowered her book enough so that he could see two crystal blue eyes.

Then they all started talking at the same time.

"What with your accent?"  
“What do you mean your dad went to medical school?”  
“Your mother set the table? And cooked dinner?”  
He was a bit taken back at first, their questions seemed a bit… shocked, but he answered them.

“Well, I’m from Ireland, Belfast to be exact, I live there with my family, my Mum, Da’ and six brothers and sisters. My Da’ is a doctor he has a PhD in Medicine, and he works at the Royal Victoria Hospital. My Mum also has a PhD, in psychiatry; she works with depressed teenagers and drug addicts. We actually adopted my little brother Rigel three months ago from one of her patients, a teenage girl. My Mum really helped her and when Rigel was born we adopted him. And of course my Mum cooks dinner, although it’s Alycone’s job to set the table.”

That didn’t seem too help. The girl even lowered her book onto her lap and cocked her head at him.

“I’m terribly sorry, but aren’t you Scorpius Malfoy? Son of Draco Malfoy? As in Malfoy Manor? Wiltshire-“

“Death Eaters.” The older boy mumbled.

“Um, well yes I’m Scorpius Malfoy. Son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, elder brother of Asterope Malfoy, Castor Malfoy, Pollox Malfoy, Alycone Malfoy, Celaeno Malfoy and Taygete Malfoy and Rigel Malfoy. Native of Belfast, Ireland of the Gaeltacht Quarter and recent graduate of St. Giles Primary.” He said all this in a false bravado that he hoped reminded them of a gallant knight like in one of his books.

It seemed to work, at least a little bit, on the younger girl and boy. They both smiled at him and the girl even chuckled, but the older boy just crossed his arms and started to glare.

“St. Giles Primary? That sounds like a Muggle school, and The Royal Victoria Hospital sounds like a Muggle hospital. Also, it sounds to me like you’re saying your family adopted a Muggle baby from a Muggle teenager.”

They were all staring at him, waiting for him to answer.

“Well, St. Giles Primary is a Muggle school, and The Royal Victoria Hospital is a Muggle hospital, and my family did adopt a Muggle baby from a Muggle teenager.”  
The girl quirked her eyebrow, like she was just told something so ridiculous that it made her reevaluate her world views. The younger boy just looked confused, but the older boy’s glare deepened.

“Leave it to a Malfoy to start lying before we even get to school. Albus, Rose, come on, let’s leave the future snake alone and go sit with Victoire and Dominique.”  
Before anyone could say anything, the older boy grabbed the boy, who must have been Albus and dragged him out the door.

Scorpius’ mouth hung open as he watched them go, he looked over to the girl, Rose, who looked almost as shocked as him. She looked over at him, and seemed to realize she could catch flies with her mouth and closed it with a snap.

“I- I’m terribly sorry. James isn’t usually that- well actually he is, but that’s still no excuse! I have half a mind to write his mother, Aunt Ginny would probably send him a howler and embarrass him in front of his friend. Would serve him right, and-“  
“Rosalind Adrienne Weasley, come on!” James yelled down the hall.

Rose just sighed and looked Scorpius in the eye. He still hadn’t said anything.

“I’m sorry; if I don’t go with them it would be just as good as throwing Al into the lion’s den.”  
She gathered up her things and made to go, but paused in the doorway and looked back at him.

“If you want to talk when we get to the castle, find me and we can take a row boat over together. Just look for the girl with frizzy red hair.” She gave him a smile before she left, closing the door behind her.

And that is how Scorpius Malfoy spent a long train ride all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank god for Rose Weasley. True to her word she took the boat over with him to the castle. She was a really interesting person to talk to. He told her about the chemical similarities between Nyquil and a Sleeping Draught and she told him about her favorite violinists.

Rose, full name Rosalind Adrienne Weasley was awesome! She was funny and clever and knew everything about music and the violin. She had been first chair violinist in the Youth of London’s Junior Orchestra, she went to violin practice four days a week and on Fridays she went to rehearsal. She had been playing violin since she was six years old. She also apologized again for her Cousin James’ rotten attitude and told him to ignore every word he said. He was so engrossed in conversation with the exuberant red head that he didn’t notice the stairs he was receiving from the other students.

They only stopped talking when the sorting ceremony began.

It was a tad odd that their dormitories were a big enough deal to warrant an entire ceremony but it seemed a fun way to introduce yourself. Besides, afterword there would be a big meal and he was starving.

When the talking hat came out and started singing a song, Scorpius reckoned that it might be a bigger deal than he previously thought. Especially when the hat started announcing people’s house assignments and the entire hall erupted into cheers.

When the Headmistress, McGonagall was her name, called his name a hush fell over the entire hall. It seemed like they were all waiting for an inoculation to be administered, or for someone to give them all a punch in the face. It was really odd and he was a bit nervous, he couldn’t make his legs work, but Rose gave him a smile and a gentle shove on the arm so he made his way up to the hat.  
The really old, creepy hat that was staring at him with like he was a piece of meat.  
When he sat down on the stool and felt the hat lowered onto his head he gasped. It was like his head had been drilled open and he could feel hundreds of tiny, cold hands rummaging through his brain.

Raised in the Muggle world. My, but that is a surprise.

Scropius felt a chill run down his spine; he had not expected the hat to talk to him in his mind.

“Um, yes. My parents weren’t too keen on raising us in the Wizarding world. Me and my sibling were all born and raised in Muggle Ireland.”

The word Muggle felt very strange. He was still uncomfortable thinking it.

Yes, the Muggle-Borns often have trouble using the word.

“Sorry sir, but I’m not a Muggle-born.”

Yes, I know. Scorpius Malfoy. First born of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.  
Though certainly not the last it seems.

“N-no sir, I have seven younger sibling. My little sister will be coming to this school in next year.”

Oh? And what will you tell her when she asks what the school is like?

“Well, I haven’t been here long enough to really form an opinion.”

Indeed, but if you had to tell her now, just on first impressions, what to do when she comes to school what is it that you would advise?

Scorpius had to think on that for a moment. So far, if he was honest, the people seemed rather rude. Everyone stared at him, but no one besides Rose, and James on the train, had bothered to speak to him. They all looked at him like he was a rabid animal getting ready to pounce. So far, he felt very unwelcome.  
“I would tell her to be wary, to keep her guard up because the people are hungry lions and this school is a lion’s den.”

The hat was quiet for a few moments, and he could feel the hundreds of hand fingering through his brain.

Very well then.

“Gryffindor!”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Well, he’s my older brother. He’s only looking out for me.” Albus Potter said, er, thought to the hat.

Albus knew that James could be a jerk sometimes; you don’t live with a guy your entire life without becoming acquainted with his bad side, but James always looked out for him so he trusted his judgment.  
Like on the train with the Malfoy boy! Yes, James had been a little rude but he had made a good point. There was no way, if the stories Dad and Uncle Ron had told him were true, that a Malfoy would live in the Muggle world and go to a Muggle school, and there was no way a Malfoy would adopt a Muggle baby. The boy must have been lying, and the fact that he had been sorted into Gryffindor well, he was probably a better liar than he had thought.

Speaking of liars, I remember James.

Albus jumped, he had nearly forgotten the hat was there.

You’re not like him however, not at all.

Well that made him feel great.

You have different potential, different possibilities lay ahead of you. You will only unlock these possibilities in-

“HUFFLEPUFF!”  
What?  
WHAT?

“No, that can’t be right, you must be mista-“

But before Albus could finish that sentence, the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers and whistles, as if this was the greatest honor that they had ever received. Albus looked around the Great Hall and all the other tables were dead silent, probably as shocked as he was. He, only felt worse when he caught James’ eye, he was looking at Albus like he’d grown a second head.

McGonagall called the next name, his signal to take his seat. With a sick feeling in his stomach, Albus rose to his feet and made his way to the- Hufflepuff table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“And that’s why I prefer Kyung Jun-Kim’s Paganini Caprice No. 4 to his Bach Sonata No.2. The sound is just-

Yes, very fascinating Miss Weasley, I take it you enjoy the viol-

“I love the violin. It’s the most beautiful and powerful instrument in existence. I’m going to play professionally and compose the best concert pieces in the world”

Indeed, I can hear the music in your mind right now. Quite lovely, not even having your mind probed can distract you-

“You can hear it? How does it sound? Do you think my finger work is sloppy?”

I’m afraid I would not know Miss Weasley, I do not have fingers to compare-

“I’m going to start doubling my daily finger exercises. Now tell me, you know my head how did I do yesterday when I practiced Bach’s Partita No.3? I think I frazzled on the Bariolage but I haven’t had a chance to review the recording yet.  
…………….

“SLYTHERIN!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that’s how Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy ended up in their houses.  
Rose seemed quite nonplussed and even waved to Scorpius from her table. Albus, on the other hand, looked like he had just been told he had a terminal illness. His skin was dead white and his face was frozen in shock.

He must not have gotten into the dormitory he wanted.

Scorpius ignored the rest of the ceremony, too lost in his thoughts to pay attention. What the hat had asked was really weighing on his mind. Now that the idea had been planted in his head, he couldn’t help but notice all the people staring at him, and realize how coldly people had been acting towards him. None of the other people at his table would talk to him, he tried to start conversation with a boy next to him but he ignored him, as did the person across from him. It was very disheartening, he was going to make another attempt at talking to the person next to him when the hall fell silent and all attention was turned to the front of the room. Head Mistress McGonagall was preparing to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing The Houses!

After McGonagall’s speech dinner began. A wonderful meal for a young boy who hadn’t eaten since breakfast that morning, Scorpius did not think he had ever eaten so much turkey and fried okra in his life! 

If Scorpius hadn’t been so hungry he probably would have noticed the odd looks thrown his way but it probably would not have made a difference.  
When the feast concluded every table made its way back to it house. All of the Gryffindors were shuffled up the swinging and swaying stares, past the moving portraits and through doorways of varying sizes. Once again, Scorpius was too distracted to notice the other people around him. In fact, the only time the borderline creepy wonderment left his eyes was when everyone suddenly stopped and Scorpius nearly ran into the person in front of him. 

Scorpius looked to the head of the crowd and saw a lovely girl with long blonde hair standing in front of a large portrait of a large woman in a Greek toga. 

 

“Patter-Song.” 

Then the woman stood up, opened the portrait and everyone shuffled into a large circular room. Scorpius had never seen such a beautiful room, not even at his Grandparent’s villa in France. It was done all in scarlet and gold, filled with overstuffed arm chairs and a huge fireplace. 

 

The blonde from earlier cleared her throat and all the students gave her their attention. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Victoire Weasley, prefect for Gryffindor Tower and Head Girl for the school; I welcome you to Hogwarts and congratulate you all! Gryffindor House is the most illustrious and capable of the Hogwart’s Houses. We are the beau-monde; bravery, integrity and a willingness to fight for yourself and others. The greatest Wizards of the modern world have come from Gryffindor House and you should feel proud and honored that you were chosen to carry on this grand tradition.” Victoire spoke with enthusiasm and sincerity. Scorpius would bet that it was nearly impossible to dislike her.

 

“Not all of us belong here” 

 

Everyone turned their attention to the head of the crowd. The boy from earlier on the train was turned towards everyone; his face was scowled and his arms were crossed.

 

“Some people, should not even be in this school unless we want them to taint everything they touch.”

 

Then everyone turned towards Scorpius. His heart started to beat faster and his palms were sweating. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? James that was his name, hardened his glare and gave him a despicable little smirk.  
Oh so it was going to be like that.

Scorpius straightened his back and gave the crowd a smile.

 

“H-hi everybody, I’m Scorpius Malfoy. I’m the oldest of eight and I’ll be 11 in November. I like math and science but history and English bore me. My favorite foods are fried okra, licorice, and Dr. Pepper and my favorite thing to do is build things with my friends.” Scorpius smiled at the confused faces around him and picked one out, a fellow first year with cool dreadlocks.

 

“Your turn.” Scorpius said pointing to the dreadlocked boy.

“W-what?” He asked nervously.

“Now it’s your turn. Name, age, how many people are in your family, favorite subject, favorite food, and your hobby.” Scorpius explained, offering a wide smile he hoped held more confidence than he felt.

The dreadlocked boy was still confused but relaxed a bit, well, there was no reason not to.  
“H-hello everybody my name is L-Levi Jordan I have one younger brother and I turned 11 back in May. Um, I don’t really have a favorite subject but I think Flying will be fun. My favorite food, I guess, are pumpkin pasties and I like Quidditch.” Levi didn’t look up from the floor and shuffled his feast, he did not like having people’s attention.

 

Scorpius, nodded and continued to smile. “Great to meet you Levi, maybe you can explain Quidditch to me. Now you have to pick someone else to introduce themselves.” 

 

Happy to do anything to get rid of everyone’s attention Levi pointed in a random direction. “Them, I pick them.” He said.

Now everyone was focused on a girl with beautiful Caramel coloring and gorgeous shoulder length brown curls. She actually smiled when everyone was looking at her, standing up taller and offering a smile.

 

“I am Caradonna Pavoni-Thomas, I just turned 11 on August 25th and I have two younger sisters, Feliciana and Miriella. My favorite foods are hazelnut gelato and sea salt caramels. I’m most excited for Charms but Astronomy sounds boring. I love to dance and make colorful clothes.” Caradonna smiled and if the room was not so crowded she would have taken a bow. 

 

Understanding the point of this game, Caradonna looked around and picked a boy out of the crowd.

 

James lost his smirk and was nearly radiating irritation. His face looked like a troll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Albus was not so bone crushingly disappointed he would have been amazed how warm and comforting the Hufflepuff Basement was. There were flowering, sweet smelling plants everywhere, the ceiling was nice and low and everything was decorated with shining copper and sunshine yellow. Everything had the feel of a well used kitchen and it reminded him of Sundays with his Nana Molly.

 

How was he going to tell his parents? What must James think? How was he supposed to spend seven years of his life away from everyone he knows? How-  
Albus was pulled from his self-pitying thoughts by a plate of delicious smelling treats pushed under his nose.  
He looked up to a sunny faced girl with long blonde hair in a French braid.

“Welcome to Hufflepuff House Mr. Albus! I am prefect Annette Hopkins; if you have any questions or need anything I will always be available. Now, come and join the party, introduce yourself!” Annette said all this with a contagious radiant energy. She gave Albus another warm and sincere smile before placing the plate full of treats in front of him and turning back to the rest of the room.

 

Albus looked around and noticed that everyone was smiling, laughing, playing games and munching on treats. He was the only one off to himself. Feeling a bit self conscious and not wanting to seem rude, Albus picked up the plate of goodies and made his way over to a small group of first years playing exploding snap.  
They all turned to look at him and none of them asked him what he was doing there or pounced on him. 

He could do this.

 

“Hi, uh, do you need an extra player?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose was worried. Albus was so sensitive and looked absolutely crushed when the Sorting Hate said Hufflepuff and James had on that troll face he wore when He didn’t get his way. She hoped Al could get over it, she wished she was next to him so she could explain that Houses didn’t matter no matter what anyone said! That he was still a wonderful person and just as much a Potter as a Hufflepuff as he would have been as a Gryffindor.  
But, maybe those words coming from her would not mean anything, now that she was Slytherin.  
Honestly, at first she was a bit shocked. True she had not spent much time considering houses but that was mostly because Gryffindor was basically a sure thing, she a Weasley for Merlin’s sake! But, now that she was here and had thought about things, it made sense.  
Rose had ambition pouring out of her eyes. She was not going to slow down, stop or hesitate when it came to achieving her goals.

 

She put a bit more force on the bow as it’s sliced another note from her violin. 

 

Rose knew she had talent, she knew her purpose. Her hands were built to play and the music pumped through her veins. If anyone, no matter who they were stood in her way, well, Rose couldn’t see the future.

Oh yes, she could see how she was a Slytherin.

Her father would be upset. Mother probably wouldn’t care, no one knew her better than her Mum, but Dad. Oh well, he would just have to get over it because Rosie was not moving.

The sound quality in the Slytherin Dungeon was astounding.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rigel had proven himself to be a very calm baby; he took to sleeping through the night almost instantly so about a month ago he had been moved into Scorpius’, Castor’s, and Pollux’s, room. The old maple wood crib that had been used by all the Malfoy children (conveniently made larger whenever twinsets were born) had been pushed into the far right corner of the room and made up with a Peter Rabbit bed set and a starlight mobile. 

Scorpius had quickly taken on the duty of putting Rigel to bed. Usurping his parent’s jobs and making sure little Rigel went to bed smelling of baby soap, with a fresh diaper, in a soft sleeper and tucked into the warm blankets. The baby had not taken well to being put to bed by his father. The man was good at tummy kisses, shared naps on the overstuffed couch, and making Rigel’s belly stop hurting when he had too much milk. 

He was not good at Bed Time!

“Please Rigel, stop crying. Daddy has to go to work tomorrow and your brothers and sisters have school.” Draco pleaded, pacing the floor and rubbing Rigel’s back.  
But the baby would not have it. Daddy didn’t hum the right song, he put Rigel in his Sunday white lamb sleeper and not his Monday yellow ducky sleeper, and he smelled like plastic and cough medicine.

Draco checked the time, 9:30PM, Rigel should have been asleep an hour and a half ago and Draco needed to go to bed soon. He had a 16 hour shift at the ER tomorrow.

Offering a resigned sigh, Draco looked down at his fussy son and gave him a smile.

“Well my love, it looks like you get to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed tonight.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scorpius considered himself to be an even tempered lad. He didn’t scream at his siblings (too much) he didn’t crumple up his homework when couldn’t understand it (that only happened once!) and he didn’t grumble and slam his bedroom door when he was upset (Pollox ate the last brownie before he even had one!). On the whole, Scorpius was calm, level-headed and of good humor.

But Charms could go die!

It was only the first class and he was already done with this floating feather nonsense. 

It didn’t help that all Rose had to do was twirl her Hornbeam wand just so and say Wingardium Levi-OH-ssa and the dumb piece of bird hair was twirling above her head.

Everyone else seemed to have caught on to the spell as well and the air was full of owl down. Only Scorpius’ feather remained seated.

Rose tried to help him. “Try flicking your wrist a different way, maybe if you went counter clockwise it will work for you.”

Scorpius did as she said and made sure to pronounce the spell exactly as she did but the feather remained still.

Scorpius frowned. Why was it not working for him? As far as he knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong and even Rose seemed puzzled about it.

Scorpius was about to try again when a shadow fell over his desk. He looked up and saw Professor Hewitt, her normally pleasant face looked annoyed.

“Mr. Malfoy” Professor Hewitt said his name like she had taken a bight of a bad orange.

“Y-yes Professor?” Scorpius asked nervously.

“Why are you not performing the spell?”

“I-I’m trying but I just don’t seem to be-“

But it appeared that Professor Hewitt did not hear him.

“I do not tolerate disrespect in my class Mr. Malfoy, you had best shape up because you are not starting the school year well.”

Scorpius sunk lower into his seat. “I’m sorry Professor but I-“

“Mr. Malfoy, do not talk back to me. Now, perform the spell correctly or else you will be assigned detention to be served this evening.”

Scorpius snapped his head up towards the Professor. Detention? On the first day? Because he couldn’t perform the spell? That wasn’t fair!

Scorpius was about to say as much when he noticed everyone around him. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and all their focus was on him.

Scorpius sat up straighter and took a deep breath. Alright you miserable feather, let’s do this. He raised his wand in the air.

“Wingardium Levi-OH-ssa.” If this had been one of Asterope’s fairy stories, the feather would have effortlessly glided through the air and Scorpius would have proven his worth to his classmates and to the Professor. 

Unfortunately, this was not a fairy story. 

The feather did move this time, well, in the sense that smoking before lighting on fire and burning to ash is movement.

Scorpius stared mouth agape at the little pile of ash that was his feather. How? How did that even happen?

Professor Hewitt clicked her teeth. “Tomfoolery will get you nowhere in this school Mr. Malfoy, detention this evening.”

Scorpius turned his eyes to the floor as the other students in the class started to snigger. 

At least Rosie gave nice hugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James just couldn’t figure it out. Everyone was talking about the clusterfuck that was the sorting ceremony. Rose he could almost understand not being a Gryffindor, almost; she was always weird and babbling annoying nonsense about the violin. But a Slytherin? Slytherin! It would have been better if she was a damn Squib!

And Albus, his own brother. The biggest insult wasn’t that he was a Hufflepuff, Teddy had been a Hufflepuff and he wasn’t a total embarrassment, but that he wasn’t a Gryffindor. At least he had the decency to look ashamed, maybe there was hope for him.

Binns was droning on about something or other, James didn’t know, he had never paid attention in History of Magic.

The worst thing, the part that turned his stomach and left a bad taste in his mouth was that Malfoy, a disgusting affront to wizarding kind Malfoy, was a Gryffindor! He shouldn’t have even been allowed to attend Hogwarts! 

“James are you alright?” James glanced at his cousin Fred and couldn’t help but smile. He looked so stupid when he was confused.

“Just thinking about the Malfoy brat.” James answered, his previous sneer returning.

Fred turned his big eyes downward. The sorting ceremony had put James, well, all out of sorts. Fred could understand, he didn’t know what he would have done if James or Roxanne were in different houses. But it seemed that it was Scorpius Malfoy being a Gryffindor that upset him most.

Fred turned back to James to see that he was now sporting a contemplative look.

“Something on your mind James?”

James nodded and a smile slowly grew on his face.

“Fred, do you remember the story your dad told us about Uncle Ron and the slugs?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx 

Okay, okay, he could do this. It was just a broom. Just a broom. Just a, just an old wooden pole with a bundle of straw at the end.

Just a, just an old wooden pole with a bundle of straw at the end that was going to be the only thing separating him and the ground.

Albus’ breathes came in short rapid bursts. He already felt dizzy. Oh god how high up was he?

Albus cracked an eye open. His feet were still on the ground. And the broom was lying next to him. He wasn’t even touching it.

He slumped his shoulders in embarrassment. At least this wasn’t happening at a family cookout.

“Were all waiting on you Mr. Potter” Said Madam Howard, standing at the end of the row of students.

Celandine Howard, a short, solidly built woman with short black hair and constantly dry eyes, took over the roles of Madam Hooch ten years ago after the much loved professor passed away. Celandine had been something of an up and coming Quidditch Chaser. She juggled offers from the Holyhead Harpies, the Falmouth Falcons, and the Wigtown Wanderers until something happened that sent her to the continent for several months. When she returned it was sans Quidditch career and with an offer to take over the position of dear Madam Hooch. 

Albus gulped and nodded his head. The sooner he did this the sooner it would be over. 

“Up.” The broom slammed into Albus’s grasp and he gripped it as hard as his shaking fingers allowed.

The other students were splitting their attention three ways. Between Madam Howard, their own brooms, and Harry Potter’s youngest son and James Potter’s younger brother.

Everyone remembered James Potter’s first flying lesson. He had zoomed through the air so high and so fast that he was halfway around the castle before Madam Howard could get on her broom to chase him down. 

Albus felt himself rise slowly through the air. With every beat of his heart he rose higher and higher off the ground. His head started to spin and his stomach tightened. He cracked his eye open. He couldn’t have been up more than five feet.

Albus’ light green eyes rolled into the back of his head. At least he was reunited with the precious ground. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mafalda Prewett-Metz suffered no fools and had little patience for silliness, hypocrisy, or superciliousness. Knowing this, one would wonder why he became a teacher. 

The answer was quite simple, the best way to ensure a future free from silliness, hypocrisy and superciliousness was to get to people young and work it out of them!

So, when Mafalda completed her seventh year at Hogwarts she went back to her family home in London and spent the summer studying for her A-Levels. That spring she attended the University of London and graduated three years later with a degree in education and a minor in criminal law. After that she spent three years training to be an auror. She did very well and disappointed her instructors when at the end of basic training she left the auror department and became certified to teach at Hogwarts. 

At twenty-five she became the youngest Defense against the Dark Arts professors in Hogwarts history (barring that confusing week back in 1919 when two first years masqueraded as their instructor) and at thirty she was made Head of Slytherin. 

Two years ago Mafalda married her long time boyfriend, the muggle Andrew Metz. He lived in a small but cozy house in Hogsmeade. They ate lunch together every day and Mafalda went home to him on weekends. 

“Lumos, it is quite possibly the simplest but most useful spell one can learn. Even if you live a lucky enough life to never encounter Dark Magic, this simple spell will undoubtedly serve you in your daily life.” 

Mafalda used the Lumos spell to gage her student’s abilities. If you wanted to be a great cook you start by making a sandwich.

One by one each student performed the spell and soon the room was filled with soft glowing light. A few students had trouble with it. It took Levi Jordan two tries to get the spell to work and Scropius Malfoy, well,

The end of the wand catching on fire was technically illuminated. 

The boy looked like someone had swept the floor from beneath his feet. 

“Everyone has different aptitudes for different magic. This is your first day. Practice the lumos spell whenever you can and we will see how you have improved when we have the first test this Friday.”

The boy looked at her like she had pulled him from a cliff. He offered her a sincerely grateful smile. “Thank you Professor Prewett-Metz.”

Mafalda nodded and moved on to the student next to him. To say that she was surprised when one of Molly Weasley nee Prewett’s, grandchildren was sorted into her house would have been an understatement. Her cousins always had Gryffindor in their blood.

The girl did not acknowledge her.

“Miss Weasley, you may perform the spell now.” 

Her eyes were still unfocused on the middle distance.

“Miss Weasley, the Lumos spell, now.”

She started humming something lowly. Was that swan lake?

Okay, Professor Mafalda Prewett-Metz would not be ignored.

She snapped her fingers in the Weasley girl’s face. “Rosalind Weasley, the Lumos spell. NOW.”

The girl jumped, like she had forgotten were she was, and looked up to Professor Prewett-Metz.

“Um, yes Professor, sorry.” Rose straightened her back and twirled her wrist. “Lumos.”

The tip of her wand glowed a soft bluish white.

“Very good Miss Weasley. 5 points from Slytherin.”

Professor Prewett-Metz moved on and Rose sunk low into her chair. 

If she had any self respect, Rose probably would have told Scorpius to stop scratching her head like she was a cat.  
Curse his good feeling long nails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh my god. Oh my god! Oh my sweet Bloody Mary and Elizabeth I bitch slapping each other in the sky god!

Transfiguration was the best thing in history of anything!

Okay so, first everyone was sitting in transfiguration waiting for something to happen and then a LEOPARD walks into the room!

A few students screamed, Rose grinned and Scorpius was trying to figure a way he wouldn’t end up like Tarzan’s parents.

Or that baby gorilla…….

BUT THEN the leopard turned into the talented and beautiful Professor Padma Patil! 

Scorpius was not ashamed to admit that he squealed. 

Then Professor Padma stood in front of the class and smiled. “Hello class, I am Professor Padma Patil. You may call me Professor Padma so as to lessen any confusion between me and my sister, Professor Parvati Patil.” She turned on her heels and walked towards the chalk board. She started writing something that Scorpius recognized as the Transfiguration alphabet. 

Professor Padma faced the class.

"Transfiguration very complex and VERY dangerous. This will be among the most difficult but rewarding subjects you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone who wants to be a class clown, if anyone interrupts lessons, or otherwise makes a nuisance of themselves to other students will be barred from this class.”

Professor Padma pulled an apple from her robes.

Scorpius grimaced. It was a Red Delicious. Essentially an over-bred pile of bland, saccharine mush. 

“An example of a simple act of transfiguration is turning a red apple into a green apple.”

Professor Padma took out her wand and tapped the red apple. 

“Rubrum in viridi!” 

Scorpius’ mouth hung open in absolute astonishment. Red apple to green apple. 

A miracle! An insult into a blessing! 

Professor Padma preened. This class seemed legitimately interested in her lecture.

“Virdis in rubio!” The green apple turned red.

Scorpius’ face fell. Spitting in the face of an angel.

Professor Padma placed the apple on her desk.

“Now, as a little first day of class treat, whoever can turn this apple green will get ten points added to their house!”

Scorpius nearly jumped out of his seat. The points thing he immediately disregarded, but just the thought of turning something into something else. Changing it, form, color, smell, taste and all. Scorpius could barely contain his excitement. 

One by one each student went up to the desk and tried to turn the red apple green. Some made a yellow apple, others made a half-red half-green apple, Karesinda Kendrick even made on orange, somehow, but no one had turned the red apple green. Not even Rose, although she did give it green stripes.

When it was finally Scorpius’ turn he practically bolted up to the front desk. He managed to control himself, mostly, and gave the class and Professor Padma a smile.

Heart beating quickly, Scorpius tightened his grip on his wand and held it just above the apple.

“Rubrum in virdi.” The words slipped from Scorpius’ lips and he gently lowered the wand onto the fruit. This was different than charms. In charms it felt like the magic was a bunch heated broken glass, pulsing roughly through his veins offbeat with the rest of his body and cutting its way out of him. The transfiguration spell was like…. It was as if warm yellow sunshine and fluffy white clouds were filling up his body and flowed from him gently. Exhilarating.

The students all nearly gasped and Professor Padma smiled.

The garbage red apple slowly became a perfectly green apple. 

Scorpius had never felt so alive. He did that! He cast a spell correctly! His magic took a Red Delicious apple, a mushy waste of space, and turned it into, what seemed to be, a delicious and all around glorious Granny Smith apple.

“Superb Mr. Malfoy, absolutely brilliant! Fifteen points to Gryffindor” 

Scorpius’ mood brightened even further. It seemed that Professor Padma was really proud of him.  
Those five extra points sent the Gryffindor students into a whirlwind; you would have thought Scorpius had given them all a puppy or something.

The Slytherin students seemed a bit sour, even Rose rolled her eyes but Scorpius could see the smile she was trying to hide.


End file.
